Ginga Densetsu Dai
by echosdusk
Summary: A Ginga Fan-fic! When Weed becomes the father of a son called Daisuke, things start to go a little mad around Ohu. Dai is not a keen pup that wants to be a leader, he wants to see what humans are about! What happens when Hougen's son comes for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Ginga Densetsu Dai**

Part One: Of Kennon, Mongō, Dai, Reisu, & Ohu 

"Where did Kennon come from? You say he's a pedigree Indian Mastiff, but what is that? He's a dangerous beast! He's a fighter! He killed the burglar, he didn't just stop the man! He growls at policemen! He bullies all the bitches and dogs in the kennels! He's not neutered and he should be! He's a MONSTER!" Those had been the words of the humans around his master. They had taught Kennon about fear when he had first returned after he had been won in a bet over the only fight he had lost. Then he had been encouraged to fight every dog he knew, and all because his master had a few dogs he had bred for show and then for selling puppies, and strays were not allowed near these.

Kennon had not only been pleased when the master had come over to see him that night, he'd been ready. Kennon had been starved in preparation for a battle, but he had not minded this. Instead he had been upset when a pedigree dog had been put in with a very dear friend of his. This ill-treatment, in his opinion, was what made him patient. The last his drunken master had seen was the satisfied grin on the giant, but neatly built brindled mastiff's face. Kennon had killed his master and then he had begun his meal.

It is a rumour that dogs who eat one another get sick, but Kennon had a sense of pride that sat above cannibalism. But it was said that a dog who eats man will go mad and kill often, but when he had been young and listening to the foolish men at the docks where he had been raised to fight, there was more to it. A dog that ate man gained his mind and power, and the dog would become immortal. From doing just this, Kennon went to the pedigree kennels, managed to open the doors, and killed the male that had 'raped' Mayumi. Then those two dogs alone left their city home and headed south to a mountain range where they hoped to hide, and eventually build up an army. For the pedigree Ainu bitch was pregnant, and Kennon needed to flee the peoples of their home town, who were hunting him.

* * *

At the same time that Kennon had killed, another dog had escaped the island of Hokkaido. He was an unusual breed, being the offspring of a Weimaraner bitch that had travelled with her master and held a private court to a Cane Corso male in Sicily. He had been born a silver-blue dog, tall and big-eared, but built like a pit bull with a fat head and big jaws. He also was a heavy slab shouldered animal and he had been named Cane by his home, which he had escaped long-ago.

Cane had then got into a tough gang of strays on the island and taken over. He had been joined then by a Labrador Retriever called Blondie and a terrible wolf-like Russian Laika, who called himself Velos. They had caused trouble for the remnants of the pack of the brown-bear killer, Hakuro. But due to the pack's recent freedom from the terrors of a Russian dog called Victor, their group of stray vagabonds was destroyed, save the three dangerous beasts. The three dogs had been captured in the place where Jerome had once been held, and they were sentenced to be released into the custody of the human dog-killers. But this had left them able to attack and they had fled toward freedom and into the sea to get away from Hokkaido!

Their battle with the humans who had wanted to "help" them rather then killer them, had left one man dead from the mauling. Though the three killers were swimming for freedom, they were followed. A large Newfoundland dog, the faithful pet of that dead human was keeping pace. He wanted death to these mongrels and had vowed to follow then to the ends of the earth. His named was Mongō, but unlike his enemies, the great brown dog did not know if he could truly kill.

* * *

But despite the troubles of the world outside, the dog kingdom of paradise, Sacred Ohu, was finally at peace. A good six months had gone since the last battles of the land, and spring was finally present. This season the Leader, Weed, had turned into a two-year-old and was pleased to call himself a father for the first time. But he was anything but alone in this triumph. Though some old friends were having second litters, some of the newer friends were onto their first!

Those dogs that had fought Hougen beside him had returned with their wives, seeking the sacred place for the birth of a new generation of sons and daughters. But even some of the old warriors had come with pregnant wives, owing to their positions of strength amongst the allies of Ohu. Their mates had suddenly felt the urge to go to the sacred battle grounds as if they could welcome their offspring as new warriors into the most sacred land of the dogs. Some of the old dogs who had lost mates however, remained alone still.

There were twenty males sitting on a large grassy plain, staring up at a Sakura tree in the peak of its blossoming. Amongst the twenty, Gin and Weed stood together at the roots of the lonely, but beautiful tree. All around the land of Ohu smelt sweet and safe and young. The two tora-ge Akita leaders were looking toward beings they had not expected to see for a long time. These were dogs that had been begged by their mates to return to Ohu for the birth of their sons and daughters, but there a welcome sight.

"Mutsu is not a bad place for pups to be born, but I am unique amongst my brothers to be a father last and so late!It must seem stranger when I seem an old man already! But my mate, Chōkai was born near here and she wanted me to return her here for the birth. However, I do not think I could ever say no to her. She would probably rip my ears off first!" General Hazuki the husky whined softly toward his old comrades and those that had joined in the fight against Hougen. He had been unable to attend that battle, as he had his brother Uzuki had been on a mission of their own.

"I know what you mean! She reminds me of my mother, except that she doesn't have a sense of humour!" Jaguar snorted to himself. He could still remember how much his mother had bullied his father, Moss, when she had been alive, but Chōkai scared him too. She was a scarred husky female that had only accepted Hazuki after he had beaten her in combat. The fact that she was even missing an eye and a piece of ear had made her quite impressive, and Jaguar's words had triggered a chain of laughter.

"She sure knows what she wants, but you all aren't nervous? This is my first chance to be a father and I'm so afraid I could almost wet myself. Not only that, but I thought you were a bit old to be a father again, Kurotora" GB the setter whined nervously as he remained crouched into a dust patch he had made for himself. Beside him Sasuke the Shiba chuckled, but even he lowered himself as the great one-eyed Kai gave a sharp bark of laughter.

"Baka! I am head Kai, last of the demon brothers! My job is to father more pups to fill up the gaps. Besides, this is the dawn of a new generation of Kai! Not only will I be a grandfather to Kagetora and Nobutora's young, but a father once more myself, a great-uncle to Shigure's litter, and then a great-great-uncle to Shinja's. I'm adding longer titles to myself this year, and of my brother Chūtora's line, Shinja is most alike in colour to him! Who knows if that may mean a red pup is born!" Kurotora growled almost playfully toward his friends before cackling madly again. He had to stop for one moment so he could give a sneeze before peering at the four other Kai dogs that were present. These all grinned like puppies toward the old black-blue brindle that had raised them all.

The old dog's words drew attention to the named two-year-old, Shinja, who sat beside his uncle Shigure looking nervous. It was true what was said, Shinja was the only son of the dead Kai Shouji and he was a mirror image to Chūtora, even with the missing hunk of ear and soft brownish colouring in his coat. Shinja was nervous of his great-uncle's words though, for he was not the only grandchild of Chūtora to become a parent that spring. Indeed amongst the special places in Ohu where the bitches were settling, dead Dodo's daughter, Hanatora, was already suckling a litter of puppies. But beside these, the two males Nobutora and Kagetora wagged their tails. They knew what their father meant, even if Shinja did not.

"Perhaps, but you mustn't get you hopes up father! None of us have red wives so it might not happen. Still, we're all dying to see one, especially as it could almost be a reincarnation of Akatora. That's if it is a male, of course." Nobutora grinned and licked his teeth slyly, but Kurotora snapped at him in return.

"Of course it will be male! Just as Gin fathered a look-alike son in Weed, so Weed will also have a son with the tora-ge! Look at Ben and Ken, then look at Moss and Jaguar! All similar cases! I mean, look at me and you, my own sons!" Kurotora snorted and he looked at the darker mastiff son of Moss to his left and then to the surprised looking red Dan mix that sat beside Kagetora. But then he heard a laugh from Gin and was quick to turn toward his old friend.

"Maybe so, but with you old man, I could see fate being a bit cheeky! Anyway, I asked you all here for another reason whilst the females deal with the pups. It is a worrying reason that Jerome brought to the attention of our Leader." Gin snorted proudly and he looked toward the pale German shepherd with a nod and then to Weed with a proud sigh.

"Thank you father. It has been noted that we have gained more allies with each new disaster, but we have barely been left alone long enough to enjoy safety. But today I have learnt that trouble maybe come again. There was a sighting and a rumour of a harlequin Dane just like Hougen with low-set ears, but who claims the heritage of being Hougen's son! He is called Warrigal, but is in the hands of humans at the moment. Even so his presence in the Alps is a worry and there is a troublesome fighter dog called Tidal Wave roaming with him. So far they have made no challenge, but we must be cautious." Weed spoke softly and carefully. He knew that there would be gasps from his fellow dogs, and Hiro's snarl were something he had also expected. However, he was still surprised by Mushashi's input to the situation.

"I have not heard of a Japanese fighter by that name, yet I know of a terrier. He is called and 'American Pit Bull', a small dog with big shoulders but an amazing burst of speed and strength. He is a champion but only in fighting the lighter breeds, he has yet to face a Tosa. Therefore, I believe he would not be as big a problem as the 'Warrigal' dog might be." The great Tosa fighter had growled softly as he got up and stretched from sitting between Kyoshiro and Hook, which were nodding to one another.

"What about this female in the puppy nursery, Reisu? I know she is a daughter of Bat, but is she safe? I did not want to drag her to Ohu unless I knew you would look after her?" Tesshin murmured gently from beside Jerome. He was looking a little older now then he had ever done, but he had been through a lot already. The bitch mentioned was a kind female too and Tesshin had been luck enough to save her in the land of the Kogas when some humans had attacked her. They had been chasing her from a farm and had claimed she had killed all their birds, but Reisu was too nervous an animal to do something that bad. Her presence alone in Koga had worried Tesshin because no one had heard from the blind warrior since Hougen's defeat.

"My mother's owner will take her without fail! It has all been arranged and..." Mel the now adult Golden Retriever had begun, but he was interrupted by the sudden and speedy approach of the Borzoi, Rocket. The big dog was running at full speed and had not been careful enough in running to avoid stepping on anyone's tails in his urgency to reach the leader. He had not only stepped on Mel's tail and then tripped onto Jerome's and even Hazuki's, but he had also stepped hard onto someone else's. This was a grandson of the departed leader of Hokkaido, Hakuro, and this grandson was also a husky, but a bad tempered one when his tail was stepped on. Without a moment's thought the oddly marked black, tan, and white Husky tripped Rocket and pinned him on his back. It was only after a quick word from Weed that Kurokuna released the startled dog.

"So sorry, it wasn't meant! But Weed needs to get to Akame right now where he and Cross are with Kyoka! She's had her puppies and one is a silver tora-ge, she's called him Daisuke but wants your attention!" Rocket had whined, but already young Weed had galloped off without hearing the whole of the name.

"Dai? Then he will be Great!"


	2. Chapter 2

Two: Dai's Trouble

A few weeks and even a month had passed since the birth of the young puppies, and the world around Ohu had once again turned and it seemed all too soon that spring would give way to summer. Those puppies born at the sacred mound were happily playing with one another now, but it would not be too long before some of them were carted off to their own homes in seemingly far off lands, only to see their new friends when they were older and Ohu was in need.

Of the four puppies that Weed had sired, three had been born bitches and only one a male, this was the silver tora-ge, Daisuke, who'd been named in honour of Gin's old human companion. As a nickname Weed referred to the pup as Dai, which also meant his name did not sound so, gentle and that Dai would be respected. But in comparison to his three sister, one white coloured lady (Aika), the big brown and white coloured sister (Chiyo), and the eldest and most bullying silver-grey girl (Tsukiko), Dai was a weakling. He was shorter then they were, he had been pushed aside when trying to suckle, and he had been terrified of every new sight and smell. His sisters had gone out and played with butterflies and falling sakura leaves, he had remained fast asleep and huddled next to his mother as if he were still blind.

But though the sisters had found themselves bullying the other puppies and taking control quite easily, Daisuke had been kicked about and discarded from the main body of puppies for his nervousness. Often Weed found himself drawn into the puppy debates to try and keep his son out of harm, but it seemed only to make Dai more of a weakling. In fact the little tora-ge puppy barely lifted his ears or his tail around the other puppies without fear of them being nipped. He did eventually get a friend though in one of Kagetora's litter of seven puppies. Once again it was another runty one; only this one was a little tiger-striped bitch pup with scruffy and fuzzy dark brown fur. She was called Nanatora (Seventh tiger), but in her case the others accepted her for how vicious she was at attacking back, and around Dai she just seemed to find another reason to attack the others.

Their litter outcast group included four other puppies, all runty or with a problem of their own that the other puppies could not understand. These included one of Jerome's five sons, Griffon, who was a curious coloured pup at being a silvery-white coloured German shepherd with a black saddle on his back, something rare to see, but also a worrying thing too. Griffon, though a large male with a tough hide compared to his siblings was indeed his father's favourite, Griffon was unfortunate at having been born half deaf in his left ear and completely deaf in his right. He was wise and not a bully, but his hearing problems meant he needed someone with him all the time he could trust to speak loudly to him. This he gained from a bitch pup called Kaida, a daughter of Kyoushiro and a tiny little one at that. Her name was supposed to mean "Little Dragon", but though she was indeed a tiny little bitch as black as the night in colouring, nothing in her nature suggested she was a dragon. Except perhaps for her voice, she was loud and never that quiet so she was not a good pup for hide and seek games! But she and Griffon seemed to have an uncommon friendship and ease of guessing what the other might be doing, curious to all their watchers and completely their own. There was also Orochi, a son out of GB who seemed at times to be a very efficient a tricky little pup, but often landed on his face. He was the spit of his father and unfortunately in temperament was as well, except he was even more of a coward and would not even get within an inch of the older pups for fear of being chewed! Then the last had been the runt of his litter, Juntora, the weirdly coloured pup born to Shinja, and his only son in a litter of three. He had been weak and had almost died on leaving his mother; only through Akame's assistance had the pup been released from his sac and allowed to breathe air. But this had meant Juntora had a different problem to being weak and normal, something had damaged his brain and he would go into fits for no reason! The other Kai males had suggested killing to pup to put him out of his misery, but none had the heart to hurt him, and Jun's problem was not happening when he got excited, but rather when he got into a squabble or a fighting game, making the other pups scared of him.

Though Juntora was a curious blue-brown shade with stripes of black and white on his body, a unique look to most of the Kai dogs, Shinja had felt ashamed of his son, if only because everyone had looked upon him to try and produce a red coloured Kai son, and none of the Kais that season had, at least not a son! There was one other member of the group that followed Dai around, and she was the spit of Akatora himself. Even in mind she seemed to be the boldest of her litter, the stronger, and perhaps even the smatter though she was still very young. Some of the male Kais were envious that she had not been born to their litters, but some even thought it was a curse to their family that she had come out female and not male, blaming her dear mother Hanatora for breeding with some Rogue that had left her alone to die in the world away from Kai land. But the little bitch, Shikatora was a dear little lady who was often fought over by the other pups as who wanted to play with her, and she seemed to prefer Dai's company to others. But she was under constant watch from her teacher, Kurotora, who seemed to prize her almost above his own pups, and so often she found it hard to wander around on her own.

But though they were weak amongst their own, or too strangely unique, the pups followed Dai and listened to his reasoning. In fact, Daisuke had figure out that they were not so dissimilar from their famous families, if only because he felt they filled the gaps that each family had. After-all, though his father's brothers had both perished terribly, Daisuke's grandfather's siblings had not been taken in to train as bear hounds and had been given to human lives. To his reasoning, it was only right that he did not share any of the characteristics of his famous family members but rather that of the dogs that they had all forgotten in the past. But though Daisuke's words answered the questions his little band had about their positions amongst their families and friends, Dai was unique at being much more similar to his father and grandfather then he knew. For Daisuke had that strange uniqueness that encouraged dogs to follow him, that told them all he was too kind to reject or force others, and the signs that he would be a wondrous leader and he was certainly not a coward when it came to making friends of those that helped him out…

***

The spring of Ohu is brief but the summer is long and for pups it is filled with hard work and training, followed by the joyful play and games of all spring-born youngsters! At four months the pups already seemed quite strong and able to wander and play without their mother's breaking them up for a nursing session, but this had meant Daisuke had been forced away from the main playing ground and more toward the ruins or the woods. But worst of all, it meant that when Daisuke needed meat, he had a big fight amongst his sisters or whoever fed beside him to get a scrap. Worst of all, was when a big meal was brought down and the adults joined to feast. Yet for Daisuke, the truly terrible moments were when, like that soft summer morning, he was trying to keep his special scrap away from his friends, sisters, and bullies that would try and steal the special bit his father would give only to him!

***

"Give it here runt-face! Yeah, Dai, it's not for the puppies! That piece is too good for a little baby like you! I asked for it from dad this morning, I claimed it! Shut-up Chiyo, I asked daddy first! Well I asked mum, Chiyo and Aika, so it's mine!" Tsukiko called alongside her sisters as they chased their little brother around a grove on the edge of a pond and close to the other pups. Dai was not very fast, but he had not filled his belly already, and so his sisters were having trouble keeping up with him when they were more concerned with trying to have a nap. But Tuskiko was a lot faster then him, and though she was fatter with food then the others, he dominant nature meant she was going to chase Dai even if he ate the food!

"Hey! That's Dai's piece Tsukiko! You back off or I'll tear your ears off!" Nana snarled at the bigger silver coloured bitch pup as she joined the chase. She was faster then all of them, and though chubby brown and white Chiyo had given up chasing, Aika was willing to try and snap at the Kai pup and scare her off. But Aika soon found herself being pulled at the tail and in a fight with the vicious little tiger girl! Poor little Dai continued to run with a small chunk of meat hanging from his jaws and his eldest sister hard at his heels. He skated to the pond side and ran around it in circles for a while. As he did so, Tsukiko began to slow down, but before she could figure out her brother's plan, Jun had leapt on her and pushed her into the water where they squabbled, irked on by Orochi and Chiyo as they watched the squabble, both of them stuffed!

With his sisters removed, Daisuke kept galloping on until he found his usual hiding patch under an old blossom tree and scuttled inside to eat. But poor Daisuke was not going to get much of a chance to enjoy his favourite scrap, as one of the worst bullies had found him out! Within seconds of darting in, and sighing with the scrap in his jaws, someone outside of the den had grabbed him by the tail, making him shriek, and pulled him right out. The dog that had pulled him out was a tan coloured son of Jaguar, Fury, who was very strong but not as smart as his father or grandfather, and he was like all dominant pups, a bully. He pulled the pup out and was helped by Ken's identical son, Kyo, who growled menacingly and snapped at Dai's head as he yelped and tried to scrabble away. But a bitch pup was in his face quickly, biting his nose so he dropped the food and she could give it to their leader. This bitch was called Allegra, and she was one of Mel's daughters to his Golden wife, Pearle. But these three pups were not the ones that Daisuke was afraid of the most, it was their boss that made him shudder, and this was the one Allegra gladly wagged her tail at as she dropped the meat down at his feet.

"Well, well, well! What has runty-toes Daisuke found? Looks like a tasty treat to me, I just might enjoy myself and let you wander off and find me some more… But then again maybe I'll take a chunk out of your ear before I eat my food, huh?" Dragon snarled angrily, he was the son of Hazuki and Hazuki's terrifying scarred mate, and like them he was a fighter by nature, but he was not a respectful pup like his parents. Dragon liked to cause problems for everyone, but Daisuke was his favourite target. Dragon was not the only bully either, but he was the only one that had his group kicked about by Tsukiko and the other pups that thought he was too nasty! But Daisuke was terrified of him and gave a whine for pity as Dragon put one of his bigger paws on the smaller pup's shoulders and pressed him down a little bit, hoping to make him squeal even more.

"Please let me be, I can't get you more, and I haven't eaten yet, like you guys have. I didn't mean to step into your spot, Dragon, but I was being chased by my sister. Please let me go without hurting me!" Daisuke whined pitifully as he tried to wriggle aside but kept having his tail tugged at by Fury. Kyo stood beside his friends snorting foolishly, he found the situation very funny and much like a joke rather then an actual bad situation. But Dragon just growled down Daisuke's ear and then snapped at Kyo, shutting him up so he cowered low and stepped aside. Dragon pressed down again and this time Dai gave a little squealing whine of pain and began to tear at the eyes. If he were close to the others, he knew that Kaida would have come running with Griffon at her heels and Nanatora following with Jun and Orochi. But he had gone a little too out of the way, and his friends were busy fighting with his sisters, so for a moment, Daisuke feared he might be in for a true beating this time. But luck came from the bushes nearby as an older pup, almost six months old, and massive compared to the others, stepped out and spoke very gently toward the other pups.

"I'd let Daisuke go if I were you, Dragon, only you do not want me to howl and called the Leader of Ohu and Gin down to chase you? If I called, I'm sure maybe Moss would come bounding over and deal with you, Fury, and Mel would have stern words to have with you Allegra. As for you, Kyo, your grandparents and your parents would be very angry to see you picking on a friend of the family. Plus, Dragon, I'm sure if I howled you might find your mother suddenly hear to scold you, after-all, she's in the meadow below with some of the other mothers! You'll get a right beating from her, unless you want me to beat you up instead?" The dog growled angrily, and quickly Dragon dropped the food and stepped away from Daisuke. He turned away from the little tora-ge and approached the larger dog, his hackles raised and lips curled as if he intended to fight!

"Tough words, Tatsuya… But I'm not afraid of you or the other mongrel pups that have no claim to fame! Your father isn't a brave general, or even a soldier of Ohu, he was just some farmer's dog that paired with the granddaughter of one of the original soldiers that are forgotten with history and time! You've got no rite to push me around; I'm more deserving of respect then you or even the runty here!" Dragon snarled angrily, ignoring the simple fact that he was still only a baby, stuck at the point between being six months and a shadow of his adult self and two months were he would be a chubby pup that was only wandering for the first time. But though he thought he was being a tough black and white husky pup, worthy of fame and the followers behind him, but Tatsuya thought differently.

"Go to the other pups, I'm sure Falkor wants to chew your ears off, or Charna might try and pin you to the ground! Or perhaps Kurokuna's son, Raiden is willing to fight with you. But I'm too big for you, and I would have no trouble flicking you aside with one paw and killing you with one bite to the head. Now go to the others, or you'll regret it!" Tatsuya snarled angrily and he curled his lips and let out a low growl. He crouched low and the pups quickly gave whimpers of fear and bolted away. They left Daisuke at the paws of another possible bully, but Daisuke was not afraid of the older pup that he had not met till that morning.

Daisuke sat up straight and wagged his little plume of a tail happily in front of his saviour, and a hopeful friend. His eyes were wide and he took in the form of the half-adult dog that seemed to regard him with some confusion, rather then interest. Tatsuya was a tough dog, already going to be taken into the soldier ranks with some of the other six-month pups that lived in the area, but he was always unsure of being so close to the main dens and the puppies' playground. Often he would be permitted to run errands because he was young and fast, but he was not normally allowed to interfere with the youngsters.

"I won't eat your food, Daisuke. I know your father gave it to you in particular and I would never rob you of a father's gift. But you should also go back to your siblings and don't tell your mother I was near here, or any of the older dogs. I'd best be getting back, but be careful little Leader." Tatsuya snorted gently and shook his bent ears and his rippling hide. He turned to move away, and Daisuke regarded him carefully, taking in every detail so that he knew what Tatsuya looked like the next time he would see him. Tatsuya was a strange looking dog similar to a Beauceron dog, which his father had apparently been. Tatsuya was the son of a Doberman bitch whose grandfather had assisted the dogs in the Great Battle against Red Helmet, the terrifying bear that Dai's own grandfather had fought. This Doberman soldier had been one of Bill's crew, but he had stayed in Ohu and mated with a Doberman bitch. But thought Tatsuya was the same size and shape as a Doberman of his age, his face was fuzzy and his coat made of coarser hairs that were almost long or maybe even shepherd like, but that was not the only unusual thing. Tatsuya was a blue merle in colouring, meaning he had all the tan markings of a Doberman, mixed with white and black splotches all other his body, and his body was a mix of grey, black, brown, and white hairs that formed his blue coat colouring. He looked very unique, and to Daisuke, it was almost as if he was staring into a small pool of water where many different coloured pebbles sat, and somehow, this made him like Tatsuya.

"Thank you, Mr Tatsuya. I'll remember it when I'm a little older and then I'll repay your helpfulness!" Daisuke sat grinning happily at the face that turned and stared at him with a look of sheer confusion. He gave a low bow of his head and when he looked up, he was surprised to see Tatsuya staring at him as if the pup were a weirdo. But Daisuke gave a yip of gratitude again and then watched the bigger pup step away, listening eagerly to his words, though he knew he now had to eat his food and then return to the mess and trouble he was always in!

"Don't worry about it…. I don' intend to remain in Ohu much longer, and I'm sure it'll be a very long time before you'll get the opportunity to thank me like that. But I'll be sure to remember it, Daisuke. You really are the leader's son alright, only one of them would say something so silly!" Tatsuya snorted and he began to bounce back into the bushes and away from the little puppy, so obediently Daisuke ate his special piece and then bounded back toward the other dogs, eager to tell them of how he'd been helped, but not that it had been Tatsuya.

***

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry it's not very long, and indeed it's been a while since I started on this, but I was not intending it to be such an important chapter so much as one to just introduce the other pups of significance, as well as Tatsuya. Anyway, I hope to do the third chapter soon, but there are other fan-fictions I have to work on first. And thank you all so much for your kind reviews; I did not really think anyone would be interested in this story somehow! _


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three: The Cave of Bats and Bears

The evening light was dim over Ohu and the mountains stretched their shadows to darken the lands around them much quicker. Where the former leader of Ohu, Gin, would rest under the blossom tree there were two others sitting down and talking. These animals were old comrades of Gin's only remaining son, Weed, and they were talking about the troubling news that had reached their ears. There was never too much noise from the northern edges of Ohu, but for some reasons the dogs there were stirred up and they were passing messages on to the Ohu Soldiers.

"It's weird; I thought our days of dealing with man-eaters ended with Hougen! But I'm from the northern areas myself and I had never known them to spread rumours as sickening as this! What kind of monster would eat their master and another human's dog, and then take a pregnant bitch away into the mountains? But from what I hear the bitch was his to begin with, so maybe he's not a complete monster!" Rocket snorted amusedly as he stood up on his long speedy limbs and arched his back. He stretched out with a wide yawn and let his tongue loll as he turned his head around and nipped at the soft brown ears of one-eyed Hiro. The bigger dog simply looked up at him with his hard blue eye and his lips slightly curled.

"Maybe, but don't tell Reika about this! She had enough of a hard time trying to forget what it was like around Hougen; she would probably do something drastic to avoid another situation like that. But I see where your concern is; apparently this dog ate his master because someone said it would give him man's intelligence! Stupid dog! Stupid humans, why would you want to be so senseless?" Hiro snorted as he stared toward the edge of the field where his mate was walking with their most recent litter of giant puppies! Hiro had no interest in the affairs of humans; humans were the foolish creatures that had blamed all dogs for Kamikiri's vile nature and that had murdered most of the Ohu soldiers when Kaibutsu had been haunting the mountain roads. To him humans were no smarter then the reasons and excuses they made up for the things they did, and that bothered him.

"I won't mention it to her, or the other girls. Apparently it was enough to make some bitch in one of our allied packs up north eat her own babies! Horrible!" Rocket growled in surprise at the thought. It was not a new one of course, he'd heard of it before and he knew that wilder animals also had such problems. The only way to save a child when you were attacked by an animal and stuck in a burrow, it was one of the worse things that could happen. But Rocket knew that these things happened.

"I don't see the Ohu ladies doing that, but moving the litters? We don't want these pups to grow up in such a threatening environment, but it seems there might be internal problems, again. Someone started talking to the youngsters and winding them up. Another youngster from that group tried something against Weed, but Jerome caught him first and the poor kid's got a missing chunk of ear. Apparently the kid's called Tatsuya, poor kid's disappeared as well." Hiro growled gently.

Elsewhere Kennon was dragging a corpse of a deer from the mountain toward a cave not too far from Ohu. He'd tracked about the roads and been lucky to catch the prey before it slipped into Ohu land. He'd also acquired a new companion for his pack, and the young blue merle creature that padded behind him was keen to help him carry it back to the den. Inside the cave, Mayumi the pedigree Ainu was busy cleaning her three little white puppies eagerly. She paused at the sound of her beloved at the entrance, and she then raised her hackles and went on the defensive as she spotted the new arrival joining them both for dinner.

"Who's this? Why have you brought an intruder into my den Kennon?" Mayumi snarled angrily as she stood up at the back of the cave, blocking the tiny entrance to the ditch where her litter were already bouncing and wobbling in play. They had heard their mother's nervousness and had quieted, but they had not stopped playing. At the approach of the youngster who dropped down onto his back and splayed his legs out in the air in defeat. At this, Mayumi seemed to calm down, but it was her mate's words that made her nervous.

"He is called Tatsuya, and he is from the land of Ohu. The missing ear was the result of an argument with his pack leader. I found him starving, and brought him back. It seemed the right thing to do." Kennon seemed to speak in a dreamy fashion that made Mayumi think of a human. It was right to help out an injured animal, to help out a young pup, but if the animal was a natural traitor it could never be trusted. Though Mayumi snorted in disinterest, it was Kennon's next words that made her whine in surprise. "What have you named your offspring?"

"Named? I have given them some names but I was not sure if you would think they suited. I hope you don't mind." Mayumi should not have bothered asking. It was only her maternal instincts that made her fear the Bully Kutta would eat her pedigree Ainu puppies, born from another sire; but Mayumi knew that Kennon would never do anything against her. When they'd been born, Kennon had even remarked that they would grow up to be the best deer hunters around. "They're all very unique, but the eldest dog pup I've named Blaze for the dark streak on his head. I have named the eldest bitch Akira for her aggression at feeding time. The white son is Toshiro and the white daughter is Yukihime. Then my last two sons, the creamy coloured ones that look like me the most, I have called them Kinhiko and Byakuren. I hope that is fine by you, my love."

As if on queue, the pups gave yips of delight and bundled past their mother before she could grab them and stop them running into Tatsuya. They bundled around the young male but he knew better then to even think of touching them as Mayumi stood up again and snarled at him. Submissively Tatsuya lowered his ears, tail, and head so he could whine pathetically. This seemed to excite the youngsters and they began to bite at him so he yipped at them in sorrow. But one grunt from Kennon made them hurry back to their mother, not eager to pick a fight with their dad. But then Mayumi's face took on a sinister glow.

"Your fondness for the young might be dangerous. Can we trust you Tatsuya?" She growled and licked at her teeth in a clear threat. Tatsuya was a little nervous but he quickly made a little speech on how he would assist them as Kennon so kindly had assisted him. But this did not impress Mayumi much and she eyed Kennon.

"If not, I'll make sure you'll not betray us at least!" With that, Tatsuya had no time to turn as Mayumi lunged forward and pinned him down. He chose not to attack her but he could not help but whine in his fear. Luckily though, Kennon stepped over with a gentle look on his face. For a moment Tatsuya was relieved, until the scream as his remaining ear was bitten off and given to the puppies to play with...

Daisuke's time to shine in front of his father was coming sooner and sooner, he had decided that the only way to impress Weed would be to show him he could hunt. It was important to be a good hunter and gain lots of food for the pack members so that they would all grow up and develop well, but Dai knew that if he was a good hunter before he was six months old, then he would gain quick favour. Everyday after his twelfth week, he was permitted to go out on his own and, though someone was always nearby to help out, began to learn the essentials of stalking prey and finding it. His speed was no impressive, though when GB had been giving baby-sitting duty, the Setter had given him some good points on catching without the need for speed. If he was truthful, GB would have to say that he was very fond of Daisuke and wanted to assist him in becoming a good hunter, and Dai appreciated it.

With GB's help, Daisuke was able to locate the stirring snakes and rabbit warrens, and this encouraged some of the elder youngsters to hang around him more and learn from him. Daisuke was starting to make himself known as a good leader, and amongst his elder followers was a new friend whom, if the truth be told, Daisuke was head over heels for...

Evening light sat around the dens of Ohu, but Daisuke and his band of young hunters paced around the bushy rim of a large clearing. They were quiet as they moved and whenever one of them smelt something of interest, Daisuke was called over to check it out. Whenever Daisuke was asked to double-check a scent, he was joined by a young Doberman bitch that was by now six months. This bitch was Kurobara, and though she made herself known as second in command by bullying the other dogs, she was always very gentle and friendly to Daisuke.

"Smells like rabbit to me, what do you think Dai?" Kurobara growled gently, the other youngsters tried not to crowd around her in case she bit at them again. Daisuke's coiled tail wagged excitedly as he snuffed the faint spot where a rabbit had been nesting. He nodded his head gently and Kurobara gave a toothy grin.

There was a rustling sound up ahead, all the dogs ducked low and Daisuke was aware suddenly that he could not be of use any more. He watched as one of the Ainu pup's keen eyes located the long ears and he darted for it. The others joined the chase and patiently Daisuke darted behind them. He watched as the black and tan bitch, which apparently bore a striking resemblance to Sniper, darted ahead with her jaws open. It must have been a scary sight indeed, but Daisuke was more eager to get close to the front and see the catch. The squeal made Daisuke's ears hurt but he knew that Kurobara had caught the rabbit. But as the others slowed around him, Kurobara could not stop her feet and was suddenly tripping around to disappear suddenly near a strange mound.

"Kurobara? Are you alright?" Daisuke rushed to the dark entrance, howling down it in the hope of getting a response. It was quiet instead and the other dogs hurried toward him. They looked down into the cave entrance, whining in fear for what could have happened to their friends. But Daisuke just growled gently at the fear from the others, he wanted his friend back.

"Don't go in there Dai! It could be dangerous!" Daisuke ignored the threat of the others and continued to pace into the strange darkness where his friend had disappeared. He had not really had much experience in searching out caves and he knew he could not see well in the dark, but a familiar bark for help urged him on. He hurried down, scrabbling across pebbles and then loosing his balance as the slope became steeper. As he rolled down the edge of the cave, he hit into the form of Kurobara. He looked at her, pleased to see she was okay but confused why she held a paw up, growled toward the shadows, and no longer had the rabbit in her mouth.

"Stay back Daisuke! It might eat us!" Kurobara snarled, raising her paw again as she tried to shift the weight. But the movement and low grunt of the beast to say it had finished eating made the Doberman squeak in fear and growl once more. "I…. I think it might just be a bear!"

"It doesn't smell like a bear to me!" Daisuke yipped with delight and he quickly paced over to the being and began to bounce around in delight. There was a low grunt, but a wave of bats flashing at his face made Daisuke squeak in terror. He bolted behind Kurobara and she cowered at his side, only to hear deep booming laughter amongst the fluttering wings.

"I'm not a bear…." The great shadow lurched forward, its hide stinking of bad water and fungus where something had started growing in his thick hide. As the light touched his muzzle, although he looked just as big and practically the same as a brown bear, there was a kindness to his features that made Daisuke grin. "My name is Mongō, and I'm sorry for taking the rabbit, only I'm starving; nothing to eat in here but baby bats!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Four: Shadows in Ohu**

The night was drawing in, and somewhere in the depths of the mountains a young dog was hunting with no ears to help him. Tatsuya was not eager to do the bidding of the great big monster he had found himself suddenly in the service of, but at least he was permitted to share in the pack's kills, and he was not the only dog doing the hunting. Being a beta was probably a lot easier then being the leader, but still Tatsuya had understood the monster's words about starting a new pack; it was difficult for just two dogs on their own!

Creeping onward, back toward the lands he knew so well, Tatsuya found himself witness to a strange event… A bear-like monster stepping out of a deep dark cave with little Daisuke and a Doberman bitch pup who was limping. This was truly curious, after-all he had never seen such a massive animal like this before. Perhaps it was a new recruit, but Tatsuya was glad that it was not any of the elder dogs who had seen his dispute with Weed, and hopefully Daisuke had not been told.

"You guys alright there?" He yipped confidently, though part of him panicked about being found out. The dogs turned, the big beast growled in a threatening manner, but Daisuke bumbled over in excitement, his tail wagging viciously as he nipped at Tatsuya's shoulders. Then he spotted the missing ears and Daisuke looked horrified.

"What happened to you? Who stole your ears?"

"Don't panic pup! I ran into a neighbouring pack while I was hunting, I didn't realise I crossed the boarder and was given a beating to remember. It happens, no big loss but they do hurt a little. Who are your friends?" Tatsuya brushed the question aside, sitting down and batting his ears just to prove a point. But he felt a terrible tinge of anger streaming from the giant fur ball.

"Poor Tatsuya! This is my dearest friend, Kurobara! But she's hurt her foot and our new friend, Mongō, was willing to help us out!" Daisuke yipped, he could not help but be excited by the arrival of such a good friend. He thought that Tatsuya was awesome, a hopeful general for the Ohu army – he did not know what had occurred between Tatsuya and his father. But he could feel the tension rising from Mongō and wondered if there was something Tatsuya was not telling them. "You look like you're hunting; we were when we got into a mess. Did you want to hunt with us? We can all share a nice meal!"

"No thanks pup, I'm more interested in keeping food for myself." Tatsuya snorted and he got up to pace off. But before he could be questioned more, or could make a hasty retreat, the great big dog was barring his way. Tatsuya gulped but then raised his hackles and growled a warning. "Get out of my way, Stranger! You haven't been accepted by the Boss yet, so you have no right to block me!"

"You smell strange! I don't believe you one minute and I think your lying to little Daisuke." Mongō growled low and deep, his voice seemed to make the earth tremble and Tatsuya's hide rippled with irritation. How could the big dog know he was not being truthful? Then again, Mongō was a new dog to Ohu and his abilities were yet to be learnt. For instance, he could tell instantly if someone was lying and he wanted to understand why this dog would lie…. And why he smelt like trouble.

The pressing dark eyes irritated Tatsuya, but not as strongly as the sad expression in Daisuke's eyes. The young male felt nervous, he was still quite fond of Daisuke as the little pup had been kind to him and had not thought him foolish. But to tell the truth right now would be dangerous as this stranger's eyes were not the only ones he felt. Though he could not be completely sure, Tatsuya was sure that his new master was keeping tabs on him. The thought made his ears sting, and he had to pause in his musing to groom them.

"Alright…" Half the truth would be easier then telling the whole truth, at least that way he would not be lying. Lowering himself to the ground and then onto his back in submission, which made Daisuke yap in sorrow, he then spoke. "I dared to take on your father and had an ear removed for punishment. But then I went wandering, I've not been kicked out exactly, but I did not think they would want me back."

"Don't loose heart, Tatsuya!" Tatsuya's heart leapt in surprise as the gentle words of kind Daisuke. He found himself staring down into the warm but strong glance of the Leader's son. He could see something, a strange power and eagerness within that surely Gin and Weed must hold – the will to show others the way. It was something that reminded Tatsuya very fondly of his mother and how she used to nuzzle him when he got spooked as a young puppy, the kind reassurance of someone who knew what there was in the world but had some much hope for the one they watched. He could see quite easily that Daisuke would almost definitely be the new boss and he found himself giving a slight snort of delight.

"I am going off to hunt of my own and return to the outskirts and work off my sin through the punishment of a lone male. But, can I promise that when _you_ are the Boss of Ohu, Daisuke, I will return and be a better male then I am now." A fire burnt within Tatsuya's heart, but it came with a warning. He owed the strange male for not killing him and letting him eat with his family. Whilst that bitch had to keep an eye on her young he would assist them and learn humility from it. But he would eventually leave, become a boss of a new pack, and come back when Ohu needed him too!

"Don't get hurt, will you?" Kurobara suddenly whined from beside the great big bear-dog. Tatsuya found himself looking at her with eager eyes. He had not seen a female Doberman in Ohu before but something about the way she was made him excited. He quickly hurried to rub noses and reassure her. It surprised Kurobara but only then did Daisuke feel a little jealous about someone else greeting his best friend. But soon Tatsuya turned away, and with a bark and raised paw in salute to his young commander, Tatsuya hurried off to get back to the duties Kennon had in store for him.

"What a scary looking creature you are? But at least we know you're friendly. But we have to ask, Mongō, what brought you to Ohu in the first place?" Akame questioned calmly from where he lounged in a warm tunnel beside Gin, Weed, Jerome, and Kyoushiro. They were very curious too, only Jerome seemed to have some knowledge on what Mongō was, in that he was a Newfoundland, some American breed created to rescue people. The fact that he had saved Kurobara was almost living proof of his uncanny abilities.

Kurobara and Daisuke were in the tunnel too, food had been brought for their new friend and though Dai's mum and siblings were already asleep and fed, Kurobara's Doberman mother sat amongst the group, eyeing Jerome suspiciously. Though the puppies did not know it, and it was only kept among the adults - Kurobara's mother, Tempest, was the sister of the assassins Thunder and Lector. She had joined them in their mission, but been used as a barter tool with Hougen. Though Hougen had not been that keen on her when Reika had turned up, her brother's had also managed to keep her safe from harm. Their death had led to her getting badly savaged by Hougen's general Kamakiri, and being left for dead. She had been found by another group of dogs including Kurobara's father the red and tan Doberman, Benihiko. This clan had joined Moss's regiment and the Mutsu dogs and Tempest had soon learnt the fate of her brothers. She had never really held Jerome responsible, until she had been told how Weed had not wanted them dead. After her own mate's death in the battle for Gajou, Tempest had always been eyed a little suspiciously for staying in Gajou.

Tempest was a little wary of being in quarters with Jerome, but her presence and honour meant that she would be giving Mongō the accommodation for the night. When this had been explained, the big dog had been more then eager for a warm place and some good company, but he had felt the tension present. Even so, Mongō had been adamant on meeting Gin and Weed first and relaying his reason for being there. It made them very nervous when he began to explain; at least it made the older dogs nervous whereas Daisuke became a little excited.

"I am here seeking the dogs that killed my master. They caused chaos in Hokkaido and I have tracked them somewhere here. There were rumours of a Great Dane attracting dogs to his side so that they would help him take control of a special dog Paradise. I assumed, as before, that it must be Ohu, but the rumours are now that it is not Ohu itself, but an unclaimed land. But still... These are just rumours." Mongō growled softly, but his words made Gin and Weed anxious about there being another Hougen. Considering his penchant for bitches, the elders were more then sure that Hougen had sons in the world. "But I tracked Cane, Velos, and Blondie... At least, I assume Blondie is not dead yet, only I found a dead Retriever that looked very alike to him. Cane is some strange mix, dangerous, and he has ambitions of leading a pack of fighters and taking over the largest island in Japan. He tried to rule Hokkaido, but Hakuro's remnant defeated him. Blondie is a fool-hardy lackey who likes to follow Cane's lead and get noticed, he's little more then a spy half the time. But Velos, a Laika, is like a demon in a wolf-skin. He is not afraid to die, in fact he craves death in glorious battle and it scares other dogs. He follows Cane only because Cane will give him the chance to die the way he wants. But Velos smells mad and there are rumours that he is a cannibal dog, eating the bodies of his fallen enemies. It is strange indeed, but I want revenge for them killing my master."

"If there is truth in some dog related to Hougen causing trouble, then Ohu might be the target when the army is built. Just recently the interest in fighting dogs has grown and we've had rumours of troublesome dogs in the area around Ohu already. But hopefully the dogs you seek will not move any further..." Jerome growled gently in thought.

"Hopefully! But I must first repay a different debt…" Mongō grinned happily and turned to look at Daisuke. The little pup's tail began to wiggle thickly, and the bigger dog just gave a snort of delight. "I owe the little one for giving me food so kindly. So I would like to remain and be of help to him. I have no loyalty save revenge left for my owner, so now I pledge it to you."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Daisuke yipped in delight, but when Weed nipped his tail gently, Dai knew something else was up. He looked to his father and noticed the sparkle of concerns in his sire's eyes. Weed had guessed that something else had happened, and though Dai did not want to say it, he knew he couldn't escape unless he told the truth. "Well… We met Tatsuya too; he's working for another dog who saved him at the moment. He doesn't want to come back until he learns what it takes to be an Ohu Warrior. What did he do wrong anyway?"

The words irritated Weed and Jerome, but they could see the sweetness of Dai's eyes and shook their heads. They did not want to upset him, but one day he might too have the same problems. But the fact that Tatsuya was working for a different dog worried them even more so… Especially as Tatsuya had not been outside of Ohu….

When the others had finally left and Mongō had fallen asleep opposite Akame, Weed turned to his son. The tired looking pup noticed and sat up straight, his tail wagging as Weed smirked at him. The two Tora-ge nuzzled briefly but then Weed urged his son away and outside from the giant mass that had begun to snore quite loudly. Although they had planned to sleep inside with the newcomer that night, Weed obviously wanted to talk to Daisuke about some important, and the pup was eager to listen.

"You have a very kind heart, and you were well named." Weed beamed at the little pup whose chest expanded and almost exploded with pride. They shared a moment of eye contact, comforting and in awe of one another, but then Weed returned to the sky. He looked serious, a little too serious for Dai to relax around. "But we must not assume that our friends will remain so. You are young, you haven't had a moment where something greater comes in between you and others. But be cautious, you have a particular place in this Paradise that others would dream of having."

"You mean, being your heir?" Daisuke interrupted, but Weed's ears only flickered slightly as he continued.

"Not exactly, with my own father still around anyone could say who the boss dog here is? Plus, your sisters are just as entitled to the position as you. But, there's something about you Daisuke that reminds everyone of my father and of me. You're not overly tough like your sisters and you're not overly soppy. Tesshin has agreed to train you in a few weeks when you're old enough to leave completely until your training is up."

"Really?" Dai yipped in delight, standing up suddenly with his tail wiggling like mad. His father smiled and chuckled, but then shook his head. If there was one thing that Daisuke did, which he'd inherited from his mother, it was his excitement. But then the little pup clicked that his father hadn't finished and sat down again. "But what's the other issue?"

"Kurobara, she's very beautiful and is very fond of you, but a lot of males are fond of her. Its better that you're not around for a bit so if she is interested in you, for anything more then power, she will wait for you and not take on a different mate." Weed's words were harsh, something very unusual for him indeed and Daisuke was upset. Was his father making out that Kurobara was just as bad as her mother?

"I… I understand father." With that, Daisuke paced back to the den and looked sad as he curled up next to Mongō. But Weed had a different mission, and he watched as Jerome reappeared from the shadows. They double-checked that Daisuke had gone back to bed before heading out. Now was not the time for the pup to be around, especially when they were going to see someone who could be a threat to them all.

They paced through the darkness away from their paradise to the very boarders of the land. Ken, Kagetora, and Rocket joined them nervously. The more there were of Weed's most trusted dogs the better it was. Even Gin and Tesshin arrived to form the small gang as they reached the old track to the mountains that marked their boundary. There they stopped and waited for the shadows to lift.

Finally, the moon began to shine again passed the clouds and illuminated a patch of broken ground where a very large dog stood. It was huge, big-headed, stocky, and built more like a stallion then any wild dog. Its hide was white with black patches and its ears were heavy and hung low.

"We're glad you could make tonight's meeting, Warrigal – son of Hougen."

**Next Time – Part 5: Rules of Paradise**

_To save a battle that does not need to take place, Weed and his fellows accept Warrigal and his pack into Ohu. But this could cause internal conflicts that Weed did not expect. But how will Warrigal react when he meets Daisuke, a dog in dreams that he will die for? Will the pup live up to the omens Warrigal's mate Shintaku believes him to be?_

Coming Soon….


	5. Chapter 5

**Five:**** Rules of Paradise**

There were more rumours following at Warrigal's broken tail then Weed believed there were truths. The dogs of Ohu had gone berserk at the arrival of the male that looked alike to his father Hougen, but seemed to be more cunning and eager to show his help. Though Weed was pleased at the chance of redemption and a change of ways, none of the other members of the dog kingdom seemed as willing to share food, warmth, or even a word with the son of a villain.

Jerome was not pleased, but he had learnt long ago that Weed was more eager for peace then revenge. He made no attempt to hurt the young male and indeed he almost took pity on the fact that Warrigal would occasionally collapse into a fit upon the ground. Only his gang seemed to know when it would happen, and would pull Warrigal aside. Although he was fine afterwards, it made the other dogs even more nervous and more rumours of how he would sometimes kill a dog during those fits regardless began to circulate as well!

Warrigal made no aggressive actions, and surprised everyone with his hunting abilities. Despite the collapsing, whenever he seemed to go outside, he would bring some amazing kills back. The other dogs followed him to learn, watching as he grabbed deer or boar and flipped them over so they would not be able to get up and quickly savaged their legs. His weight alone pulled deer down, but he was good with birds too. He could jump up high enough to nab them in the air, though landing could be much clumsier.

To know that he had a mate who was expecting puppies was not a big surprise either. In fact, it probably made them even less affectionate to Warrigal's pack. The rumours spread quickly that he was as much of a womaniser as his late father, though this clearly upset the big dog. The bitches of Weed's pack avoided the big male, fearful that he might kidnap them or their daughters, and gave no communication to the females of his band.

But the female in charge of Warrigal's heart, a mastiff-mix called Shintaku, was a very wise female. As her name suggested she was believed to be an oracle of unmistakable accuracy that had once been the pet of a human Tarot reader that had come to release her to the Japanese Mountains – under the belief that it was her purpose. Shintaku never spoke her secrets out loud however, and only when asked directly would she say anything at all. Her prophecies were soon proven accurate, and the rift between the females of Warrigal's band at least, lifted and all but the big Dane himself were able to mingle.

Daisuke himself began to familiarise with the other young dogs from Warrigal's clan and was surprised how eager they were to play with him. They did not seem to care whether he was weaker then Jerome's sons or smarter then a lot of them were – what was important to them was that he wanted to play too. Often Daisuke would forgo the hunting lessons of Kurobara and the yearlings to play with the younger dogs and he even began to teach them lessons himself in the ways of Ohu. Whenever he was away from the watchful eyes of his elder companions, Mongō kept on watch and was soon another favoured victim of the youngest of Warrigal's clan – who affectionately called him Uncle.

One of Warrigal's 'adopted' daughters took quite a shine to Daisuke and kept following him around in a way that annoyed Kurobara. The Doberman would turn about and snap at the four-month-old when it dared to ask the older Akita mix what he was doing or why this or that. It was thoroughly irritating, but Mongō found himself amused by her apparent jealousy. Daisuke was more willing to answer the questions of the little corgi-mix, named Mimi for her big bat-like ears. Mimi was intelligent and fast despite her short legs, and she was a unique sight for most of the dogs of Ohu. But even though she joined in the games and learnt with them, Jerome was a little too cautious of her.

"Daisuke! I don't think you should be so willing to tell Mimi anything." The big German shepherd growled one afternoon whilst Daisuke and his friends were eating. Daisuke was surprised by these words, he knew Jerome was ever cautious, but to know that he didn't like the friendly manner of the pup was an insult. Even Gin and Weed lifted their heads from their fish in surprise, but they at least felt that this was Daisuke's opportunity to show his blood. Jerome continued, trying not to speak bluntly. "It's just… She's a young pup and easily influenced… You never know if she's going to start telling lies about you two being friends or something… Plus you don't know if she knows the truth about Hougen and what her thoughts are about it."

"What's wrong with her, Jerome?" Daisuke sat up straight and even lurched forward. He twisted his head from side to side; a kind of intelligent confrontation that often put Jerome in a slight fearful state. Though he was smart, the larger dog did not like getting into debates as he had often lost them to Weed in the past. "Tell me straight, Jerome, what is wrong with Mimi the puppy?"

"She's not exactly like us. She's a little trouble-maker in disguise and we don't know how she was made an orphan! What if Warrigal was the killer of her parents?" Jerome growled and began to pace up and down. He couldn't stand the idea of a young pup questioning him so much.

"But we shouldn't make pre-judged decisions based on the past. Otherwise we'll never be able to accept anything. It's bad enough whenever you guys see a bear you chase it off, but we're all dogs here. Can't we live together as one despite the past, to show true forgiveness? Why shouldn't Warrigal expect you guys to be just as bad as you think he is - after-all you're all responsible for the death of his uncle and the lead up to his father's death. Doesn't he have the rite to hate you as much as you seem to hate him?" Daisuke barked suddenly, growling low and looking tough.

Jerome was taken aback, he wanted to gallop to Weed and tell him how smart his son was. But his dignity was rather mangled by the statements and just shook his head in annoyance. He lifted a paw to itch his ear before standing up and pacing away.

"Well, I better go, Dai." The little puppy whined nervously as she watched Jerome leave. She turned away from Daisuke swiftly but his gentle call of goodbye made her pause and smile. Daisuke was saddened that he had got her in some kind of trouble with Jerome, but he couldn't understand this strange bias the elder dogs had.

"Bye Mimi, say hi to your father for me."

"He's so wise and friendly, Dad. He's just like his father but so much better. I think he's got the makings of an even greater leader. He's so kind…" Mimi chuckled as she ran around in front of Warrigal in his den. She looked to be chasing her tail but was as ecstatic as she spoke that Warrigal could only chuckle at her. "Oh and he said to say hello to you as well daddy."

"He sounds very alike to his father and it is pleasing to me. I'm glad he sends his greetings. Not many other would be so kind." The big Dane mix chuckled as his ears twitched. He sniffed the air gently and could only guess that once again a Ninja dog had tailed Mimi. Obviously they did not trust him and as he almost growled at the air, his thoughtful wife gave him a nip to the ear.

"You speak like a prophet, beloved. Perhaps being in Ohu is having a better effect on your words then I imagined. Your temper has certainly improved and you're more relaxed aren't you?" Shintaku chuckled as she nuzzled her mate's cheek and he returned the gesture before lying down beside her and pressed an ear to her swollen belly.

"Perhaps it's from being close to you my love? Sleep now, Mimi. You've had such a busy morning you should have a good long rest." The big male chuckled as he pulled the puppy close to him and his mate. The female looked at the pup with a chuckle and nuzzled her adopted daughter's cheek before picking her up at the scruff and putting her between her paws. Warrigal relaxed beside his family, though he knew that there were dogs outside watching his every move. He wondered whether it would ever end and even gave a sigh when he noticed the motions of a Ninja dog watching him from a tree.

Time passed in the night and suddenly Shintaku was awake. Her sudden yelp alerted her mate who automatically began to panic in case it was time for her to give birth. With her eyes wide and her nostrils twitching he could barely speak through his surprise.

"It's not time, is it?" Warrigal questioned nervously, standing up and sniffing at her side. The female looked at him with a tired but delightful grin before batting his nose with a paw. Warrigal looked at her anxiously before she shook her head roughly.

"No dearest, but I had a vision." She grinned visibly and then stood up. Warrigal leapt to be at her side and assist her, but she ignored him and strolled out into the moonlight. She looked up at the stars with a wide grin and Warrigal looked up with her.

"A vision?" He questioned curiously, looking up and seeing nothing. He turned to her with a gentle smile but she licked his nose tenderly and then chuckled.

"Yes... Be friends with Daisuke yourself, my dear. It will be very important for you." Shintaku chuckled before stepping back into the den and leaving him to look up at the sky again. Then with a shrug he followed her back inside and snuggled up beside her.

"I will talk to him tomorrow then."

_**Next Chapter: Six - Gentle Daisuke**_

_Eager to make friends and see what the little puppy is like, Warrigal goes to befriend Daisuke and he can only be astounded by the gentility of the little male. Can Warrigal and Daisuke make friends or will they be enemies? _

Sorry guys, since fan-fiction's been acting very strange I've been staying on Deviantart. You can find me working on lots of things there especially my dragon comics, so if you guys like I'll start uploading chapters of my fan-fictions over there instead. Its just just really isn't great anymore...

.com

Chapter Six will be posted there when it's done as well as here.


End file.
